Planet Namek
The home planet of the Namekians, this planet is similar to earth in structure and as such namekian villages form like communities. The planet has 3 suns so does not have a day and night cycle. The planet is ruled by the grand elder guru and the population consists of just over 100 namekians. Beauty and the beast Trunks is in the time nest setting up a time scroll for transport, the scroll seems to show glimpses of Namek around the time of frieza's invasion. Celeste steps into the room, waiting for her partner. The Shard of Fate was hanging around her neck, on a chain, she was in her uniform, and Providence was in sickle form on a utility belt. Gwyn follows shortly after, she too is in her uniform but it appears she has been altering it so it sort of appears like a super hero costume crossed with something a performer would wear. "Ah good you're here" Trunks turns around holding the scroll "this will be your first mission involving the time scrolls and the time berserkers so i thought i would give a brief overview of what to look out for" He taps a button and a digital display turns on showing a display of Towa and several beigns of different races "this is Towa our main enemy, she has the ability to manipulate Kili energy to amplify both the power and darkness in an individual we call these people time berserkers." he clicks the button again and it moves onto what appears to be a namekian with a dark purple aura and a curious gem around their neck "this is a time berserker stone, it forces the wearer to bend to Towa's will and can often augment their powers and bodies but unlike the time berserkers this only lasts as long as the stone survives." He clicks once more showing zarbon and dodoria "this is your target known as zarbon and dodoria, dodoria was meant to persue krillin an gohan alone and be bested by vegeta. Zarbon joined him so we need to incapacitate them and get the timeline back to how it should be. You got all that?" "Seems simply enough." Celeste shrugged, "Kick their asses, drag them to where they need to be..." She trailed off, Providence pulsing faintly, "I think I can handle that." Gwyn ponders the information "So we have to stop someone tinkering with time and we do that beating things senseless and potentially break things? I have no idea how this came to be but i am cool with this" Trunks opens the scroll "well if you are both ready put your hands on the scroll and it will take you there, i'll be providing information from here so i can jump in if anyone intervenes2 "Fair enough." With that, Celeste grabbed Providence, shifting it into scythe form before placing her hand on the scroll. Gwyn puts her hand on the scroll "doesn't sound any worse then an angry garden with no face, plus i get to say i have been to another planet" The scroll glows sending both of them into it, they arrive on the lush blue fields of namek, it is a peaceful and serene..... for about 4 seconds then suddenly a bright flash of light goes off in the distance. "So, are you ready?" Celeste asks Gwyn, a small pulse of dark power flaring up around Providence, only to vanish when Celeste glared at it. "Quiet, you." Gwyn's sword appears in her hands seemingly from nowhere "oh when am i not ready? Judging from the sounds out there it seems we are just in time" In the distance they can see Dodoria stunned by a solar flare launched by Krillin while Gohan who is carrying dende is being persued by Zarbon Celeste darts forward immediately, rushing towards Dodoria without saying anything to Gwyn. Gwyn shakes her head "jeez always with the rushing, well i guess we may as well follow suit" Gwyn draws her sword and dashes forward slamming into Zarbon shoving him back "yeah like im gonna let you do that"Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth Battle Grounds